Yuzuko Hoshikuzu
Hoshikuzu Yuzuko (星屑ゆずこ(ほしくずゆずこ)) is a voicebank for the UTAU and UTAU-Synth program. History Yuzuko Hoshikuzu was a character conceived back in 2010, but was released as an UTAU voicebank on April 5, 2017 with a VCV compatible voicebank released the summer of 2017, under the name of Yuzuko Hoshine. Her 2 Appends titled "Calm" and "Excel" were released on her 1st anniversary, April 5, 2018. On January 1st, 2019, Mei-Saime made a post on the official Twitter of Azure Fragment about name changes to the group and Yuzuko's surname, which became Hoshikuzu instead of Hoshine. She is set to have a beta VCV voicebank to be an improvement of her previous incarnations along with beta Chinese and English voicebanks. Her new revised design was revealed on March 1st, 2019. Concept Yuzuko is a 17-year-old high school student and a mage who specializes in magic, and also psychokinetic abilities. Due to her "older-sister" type personality and the fact of her lineage heritage, she is given the codename: "Eternal Goddess". Her theme color is #FCAA95. Originally, her design had brown hair and blue eyes in an array of costumes in the lolita category from a maid styled uniform (2017) to a frilly type purple dress (2018). As she goes into her new design, Mei wanted to portray a gentle, sister-like character, but brimming with beauty and an easy approach for newcomers to familiarize. Etymology *星屑 - Hoshikuzu; Star Fragment *ゆずこ - Yuzuko; Moon as decided by Mei-Saime. Appearance * Hair color - Brown (previous). Cream-like salmon (final and current). * Headgear - Ribbon like yellow hair band. * Eye color - Blue. * Earphones - None. * Outfit - Cream like short dress with brown boots. She is 151 cm tall (4"11' near 5 feet) and her outfit consists of a tan-like colored dress that is slightly shorter in the middle and also having 3 black bands. One of the black bands tie beneath her chest while the other 2 are on the left and right sides of the dress holding princess-like ruffles up and to the side, each having stars at the tip. Her stockings have asymmetrical designs on them with the left one having three white dots and the right one having a white stripe, a diamond salmon colored with white dots beneath it. She wears a white collar with a deep brown-red ribbon and a star type button to tie it together, alongside a purple ruffle beneath. Her boots are brown with a heal, having a brown ruffles, white collar like item, yellow laces and star imprints at the tip. Yuzuko's hair is long and wavy at the tips a little with side bangs (both being asymmetrical) starting from the top of her head and being kept there by her yellow ribbon headband that loosely wraps around her left long bang. She also wears light blue colored jeweled bracelet and light blue jewels on the left and right side of the base along with a purple bracelet. Her three sizes are 98/54/88, making her have the largest bust size of the group. Relations * Miyu Yukihana- Fellow member of Azure Fragments * Mieko- Fellow member of Azure Fragments * Namko-tan - Fellow member of Azure Fragments * XiaoHui- Fellow member of Azure Fragments and sub-group Crystallia Millenium. Despite being 2 years older, she also taught her Chinese. * LanYing- Fellow member of Azure Fragments and sub-group Crystallia Millenium. * Harukaze- Fellow member of Azure Fragments and sub-group Crystalia Millenium. Product Information |-|VCV beta 1.5 = |-|CVVChinese = |-|English= {{Voicebank infobox |Genre = Pop, Eurobeat, Jazz, Ballads, Rock |Tempo = Unannounced |Range = Unnanounced |- |Input = Unannounced |Vowels = Unannounced |System = Microsoft Windows |- |Details = * TBA |- |Traits = * Her voice contains a mature, soft feminine vocals. |- |Issues = * TBA |- |Sample = Work in Progress - |- |color = salmon {{ Additional information Marketing * Yuzuko recieved EX Voice styled samples in 2018. The first set is currently being reworked while the second set is planned to be released in 2019. * She is currently having LINE Stickers being created for her, but a release date has not been confirmed. * She is currently having a LINE theme being created for her, but a release date has not been confirmed. * Due to having an upcoming Chinese bank, Mei-Saime made a BiliBili, Weibo and QQ account to share her videos and news. Mei-Saime is currently deciding if she should also make Yuzuko and the group their own separate Weibo accounts. On February 2nd, a Yuzuko Weibo was made and acts as the hub for news and interaction. * A separate BiliBili account was made on February 2019 to post official videos featuring mainly Yuzuko or voicebank updates. * The team behind her also made an Instagram account and Facebook page during early February. Trivia * Yuzuko's original surname till 2018 was Hoshine, which meant "Star Sound". Mei-Saime changed her surname on January 1st due to giving Yuzuko a fresh new start. This change of the surname also inspired her to change the name of the group she manages. * Originally, Yuzuko's outfit scheme changed from a lolita/maid type character, to an older sister type attire with more relaxed clothing. Reputation * To be Added Gallery TBA External links * https://www.weibo.com/qiuyueofficial * https://twitter.com/VoiceAzure * https://twitter.com/Mei_Saime * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_5fNhSqCqa3PVlvsXbO4hg * https://www.nicovideo.jp/user/24433616 * http://utau.wiki/utau:yuzuko-hoshine * https://weibo.com/6543919965/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_all=1 * https://space.bilibili.com/241836832/#/ * https://www.facebook.com/%E7%B4%BA%E7%A2%A7%E3%81%AE%E6%AC%A0%E7%89%87_official-238593047061750/ * https://www.instagram.com/azurefragment_official/ * https://soundcloud.com/voiceazure * https://soundcloud.com/Mei-Saime Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female Voicebanks Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Multipitch VCV Banks Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:Voicebanks from America Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Chinese-American UTAUs Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:English-speaking UTAUs